Don't Break It
by blindtigeress
Summary: AU. One shot. Sanji x Zoro. Sanji's coming home late, and Zoro wants to know why. Inspired by 6 Billion Secrets. T for swearing.


A/N: I'm new here and new to writing FanFiction. This is a one shot based off a story I read on 6 billion secrets. I copied and pasted the secret below. Let me know what you think.  
Thanks.

**I know a lot more than you think I do.**

I know that you asked out that girl before you asked me.

I know she's better than I am. I know she flirts with you when she's around you. I know that you flirt back. And I know that you like her. A lot.

I just want you to remember you have my heart.

Please don't break it.

Zoro sat on the window sill watching his breath fog up the pane of glass inches from his face. It was dark outside, the only light being the soft orange glow of the street lamps 5 stories down. The night sky was clear, but the stars were hardly visible due to light pollution.

It was 3am and Sanji wasn't back yet. Zoro knew he worked late Saturdays, and that he almost never got out of The Baratie before 1. But 3 am was pushing it.

Zoro knew how Sanji used to be, before they started going out, before they were living together. He would stay out half the night club hopping and swooning over various women. Zoro also knew that _SHE_ started working at The Baratie with Sanji. Before Sanji asked Zoro out, he would confess his love to her every day. And she would just shake her head, her orange hair swaying, and smile.

But what Zoro knew the most, was how Sanji made him feel. How much he loved to hate the insults. How the fights made him feel alive. How when Sanji made love to him, he knew he could die happy.

Sometimes Zoro wished he was a girl, so that Sanji wouldn't be embarrassed when they went out together. So that Sanji would swoon over him too when they were at parties with their friends. But Zoro can't change that. Well, he _could_, but that would just be too weird for him.

Zoro looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:20. He stood up and stretched, arching his back and raising his arms over his head. He wanted to go back to bed, but he also wanted to see Sanji.

The soft sound of a keys jingling and the distinct click as the lock was undone brought Zoro's focus back full force.

_He's home. _Was the first thought in his head. Followed by, _Finally. _

The light flipped on and Zoro watched Sanji lean against the wall and take off his shoes, a grocery bag hanging from his wrist, the whole time not knowing Zoro was in the room. Sanji looked up and his eyes went wide.

"How come you're awake?" he finally said.

"Just woke up for some water and noticed you weren't home yet." Zoro responded coolly. "How come you were out so late?"

Sanji was trying his best to avoid Zoro's hard gaze. "Just had some things to do, that's all."

"It fucking 3 in the morning Sanji, what else is there to do but girls?" Zoro crossed his arms and leaned against the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry I was out so late, but I didn't come home to get my head bitten off. You're tired, go back to bed Marimo." Sanji walked past him to the kitchen, still avoiding Zoro's eyes.

"Whatever. You're right, I am too tired for this," stated Zoro, and he walked to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Dammit," Sanji whispered, leaning against the counter. "Don't you know what tomorrow is, Moss-brains?" He reached into the bag and pulled out a bouquet of red roses. "Six months is a long freaking time."

Sanji's expression hardened as he made up his mind. He grabbed the bouquet and walked to the bedroom.

"I thought you got the message that you were banned to the couch tonight, Curly-brow. I don't want the smell of perfume stinking up the sheets." Zoro's voice was muffled by the blankets.

"Shut up, Shit-head. I have something to say." Sanji turned on the light, reached out with one hand, the other behind his back, and pulled the covers off of Zoro's head and half his body.

"What the fuck?" Zoro's arms went to cover his eyes. "That shit's bright!"

"Look Zoro, I want to talk to you, so, Shut. The fuck. Up." Sanji sat down on the end of the bed, his one arm hanging over the edge, and his other hand resting on the covers.

"No. I don't want to hear it, Sanji. If you're tired of me, then fine, leave. Go be with those girls you're always swooning over. But I don't want to be played for a fool. Even though I've already proven to be a pretty big one for falling for you." Zoro rolled over, turning his back on Sanji and tried to go back to sleep.

Sanji sighed, and leaned in so he could rest his hand on Zoro's leg. "Zoro, do you know what day tomorrow is? Well, actually, it'd be today, but you know what I mean."

"The 22nd. Why, is that you're new girlfriend's birthday?"

"No. It's more important than that."

Zoro sat up. "Look, I have no idea what you're trying to say. So say it, or get out and let me sleep."

"Tomorrow will be exactly six months from day you first said you loved me, and I realized I love you too." Sanji brought his hand up and laid the roses in Zoro's lap. Then he slid up the bed and kissed Zoro's shocked face on the cheek.

"You're such a shit-head," said Zoro after he finally found his voice.

"And you're an ungrateful bastard. You have no idea how many favors I had to call in to get roses at fucking 2 in the morning. I was going to surprise you when you woke up, but I guess it's too late for that." Sanji took Zoro face in his hands and kissed his lips slowly, and tenderly, trying to convey all his love through that one movement.

Zoro pushed Sanji back on the bed and leaned over Sanji, "Fuck you," he said, and bent down to return the kiss, this time more passionately.

Sanji smirked up at him, "Normally I would say please do, but with that attitude… I don't know…"

"Dammit, Shit-cook. I love you."

"Love you too, Marimo."


End file.
